The Voice
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Bella is schizophrenic. Or at least she think she is. She has heard a voice in her head for seven years and she thinks she's crazy. Is she really hearing a voice or someone? I don't own anything.Slightly OCC Please Read! On HIATUS
1. Am I crazy?

_"Bella."_I heard the voice in my head say. I was laying with in bed with the cover up to my chin. My heart was beating at the speed of a humming birds wings. I have heard this voice in my head ever since I was ten years old. I told my dad about it when I was young and he took me to the doctor. But it didn't work. And now seven years later I still heard the voice. I told my dad the medications were working and I didn't hear the voice anymore. The doctor said that I could stop taking my medications because I said I had stopped hearing the voice after a long period of times. But I lied. I didn't want to considered crazy and I didn't want to go to an insane asylum. But the main reason I lied to my father and the doctor is because I had a feeling that the voice wasn't a figure of my imagination. I had a feeling that it was real...

The voice would often talk to me while I was talking to other people. But no one else heard him. I wasn't sure how a normal person could talk to me and no one else hear. I all knew was that there was a real person talking to me, and somehow in my head.

"_Bella." _I heard the voice say again except this time it was more irritated. What surprised me is that the voice was beautiful. The voice always almost made my knees go weak. Whenever the voice spoke it always felt like it was caressing my soul.

I took a deep breath and answered."Yes?"

_"How was your day love?"_

I rolled my eyes."Like you don't know. You were practically talking to me all day. "

The voice chuckled._"Yes. I can't help myself when that vile Mike Newton always talks to you."_

I scoffed."Why do you even care. It's not like you're real." I said trying to convince myself more than the voice.

_"What makes you think that I'm not real?" _The voice asked.

"If you were real than you would show your face to me, and tell me why you have been stalking me ever since I was ten years old."

_"All in due time my love."_

"That's another thing. Why have you all of a sudden started calling me your love? You never use to do that until recently."

_"Because my love. You belong to me. I have been with you over the past seven years through everything. Through thick and thin. I have become quite taken with you. I love you my Bella."_

"Well I don't love you. You have people constantly think I am crazy whenever they think I am talking to myself. How can I love someone that is most likely not even real?"

_"Well I assure you my love, I am real."_

"Then show yourself." I challenged.

_"Like I said. All in due time."_

"UGH!" I said rolling over and slamming my head in my pillow. "You are impossible."

_"You do not know how bad I want to go over to you and take you in my arms. But the times not right. You are not ready to know the truth about me and to why you are the only one that can hear me."_

"I _think_ I should be! You have been following me around for seven years and I want to know why."

The voice sighed._"Go sleep my Bella. You have school tomorrow."_

"No I want answers!"

_"No."_

"Fine. If you are not going to give me answers, I'm just going to ignore you whenever you talk to me."

_"Bella." _The voice warned.

"No! I hate you! Leave me alone forever. I'm tired of thinking that I might be crazy. I'm tired of talking to something I have never even seen."

_"Bella please don't say that. It pains me to hear you say things like that." _The voice said in anguish.

"I don't care. If you want me to continue talking to you, then at least answer me one question. It won't be much but I still want to know."

_"What is it?" The voiced sounded stressed._

"What is your name?"

It was quiet for a moment. I thought the voice had gone away for the night until I heard,_"My name is Edward."_

**AN: I know it's short and I am sorry. I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. Please tell me what you think. No flames please.**


	2. Questions

Edward. So the voice did have a name. It wasn't very oringinal I must say. His name didn't make me believe that he was real or not. But at least it wasn't a name like Bob or Billy. That way I would know the voice in my head was fake. Those are the names people come up with when they are lying about their name on the spot. Yeah, not very creative. So I'm still not sure if the voice is a real person or not. But I still think it is.

I asked if he would tell me why he could talk to me through his mind but he was still too stubborn to tell me. He kept saying that the time was not right. I wanted to know so much more though.

I was alone in my room doing homework, knowing that his eyes, wherever he was were on me at all times. I always felt self conscious whenever I changed or took a shower. Hopefully he had the decency not to look.

I decided to ask my next question that I hope he would answer."Edward?" I asked.

_"Yes my love?"_

"Do you have a last name?"

_"Yes I do."_

"What is it?"

There was a long pause. I wanted to know so badly. I know it's not the wisest thing in the world to try to get to know a voice that may be a crazy stalker or your imagination, but I was just so damn curious. I had to know.

_"I'm not sure if I should tell you." _he said.

"Why not?" The irritation was clear in my voice. I set my homework aside, got up and crossed my arms over my chest.

_"I don't feel like I can trust you with it."_

I scoffed. "What the hell do you think I am going to do with your last name?"

Edward sighed."_It's Cullen."_

This alarmed me."Cullen? Are you related to Dr. Cullen at the Hospital?"

_"I am not discussing this anymore. You should get your homework done, I know you've been struggling with calculus and you need all the studying you can get."_

I glared at the voice."I'm still not sure if you're real or not."

_"Oh but I am."_

I rolled my eyes."Yeah I know. You keep saying that. But how can I beieve you when you know everything about me? The only reason that this voice I hear in my head knows everything about is because it's all in my mind."

_"I have watched you many years Bella. I am bound to know this. Also you always make frustrated noises whenever you can't figure out a problem."_

It was quiet for a moment. The air had grown tense at his confession that even though I knew he had watched me since I was ten years old, I couldn't shake the creepy feeling of unease out of my body. It all seemed so...wrong.

"Edward?"

_"Yes?"_

"Yesterday you said you loved me. I want to know why."

_"Why I told you that?"_

I rolled my eyes."No why you love me."

Edward sighed._"Bella. Like I said I have watched you over the years. I feel like you belong to me. Like you are mine and we are meant to be together."_

"I can't be with someone I've never even seen." I said putting my hands on my hips."Let alone love. Why don't you show yourself and I might consider giving you a chance."

_"My love. If you see me you will love me for all the wrong reasons. I want you to fall in love with my personality."_

"I have so many questions Edward. Please just answer one of them right now. I think I deserve an answer at least once or twice a week. If that's too much for you. Once or twice a month."

_"Yes I suppose you're right. I think I want to answer you two questions over week."_

I knitted my eyebrows."Not that I'm not happy that you want to do it once or twice a week, but I would have assumed you would want to do it only once or twice a month."

_"Yes Bella. Normally I would. But since I fall more and more in love with you every passing day since you were ten, I can't bare to not have you in my arms much longer."_

I laughed."You make it sound like you've held me before."

_"Oh I have."_

I was stunned."What?"

_"I have held you in my arms, many times."_

"When?"

_"Usually when you're having nightmares I crawl into bed with you and wrap my arms around you and sing you a lulluby."_

"A lulluby?"

_"Yes love, it sounds likes this."_ Edward sang a little tune that sounded so familiar.

"I know that song." I said in a trance like voice.

_"I have sang it to you while you were sleeping ever since you were little."_

"That is the song that I am always humming. Everyone says that they've never heard it before." At school and at home I would constantly hum this so called 'lulluby' Edward sang to me. Everyone always thought they it was so beautiful but I never could remember where I heard it from. Knowing that Edward has sang that song into my ear almost every night made me have chills go up and down my spine.

_"Yes sweetheart."_ I could hear the smile in his voice. _"You have no idea how heart warming it feels to hear you sing it in your beautiful voice of yours."_

I scoffed at that."I don't think that is true. My voice sounds like a squawking crow."

_"I assure you it doesn't."_

I rolled my eyes but dropped the subject."That doesn't count as one of my questions. You're the on that brought it up."

_"You are right my love. Ask your question."_

I contemplated what I wanted to ask him. I had so many. Where did he come from? Why is he hear? Why can I only hear him? Is he a magician or a genius or something? Or is he really just this voice that I can hear in my head and I am actually crazy? All these and so much more I wanted to ask him.

"I don't know what I want to ask first. There are so many questions."

_"Why don't we start out easy and work our way up?"_

I nodded."Yes good idea."

_"Okay love, what is your first question."_

I thought and thought about the easiest question to ask which was ironically not the easiest thing to do. I didn't want to drive Edward away with all my questions, especially if they were too hard to answer. It was strange because over the pass seven years all I wanted was this voice to go away and know for sure that I am not crazy. But now I didn't want the voice to go away because he was finally starting to give into my questions.

I finally figured out what I wanted to ask him."Why did you start fallowing me when I was ten years old?"

Edward sighed. It was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to contemplate his question which he probably was. I should have tried to ask another one.

Finally he spoke._"I saw you one day get picked on at school. You were getting made fun of because you loved to read and everyone else hated it. They grabbed your book you had in your hand and ripped out all the pages and threw it in the mud. I was so furious at this. I wanted to yell at all these children and force them to apologize as well as do a life time of servitude to you, but I couldn't._

_"But what really attracted me to you was the same thing you were getting made fun of for. You were a child that loved to read. All the rest of the girls were going through puberty, trying to bring other girls down and gossiping about their crushes. But you didn't. You were always content to being by yourself and I admired that. I was happy that you didn't need people to make you happy, just a good book._

_"But like I said you weren't and still aren't like most girls. You never wear make up because you skin is so beautiful and perfect and well as your face. You are so sweet and innocent that it draws me to want to be closwer to you. And you are so compassionate towards other people, even if they are rude to you that I have mistaken you for an angel a few times. You are perfect my Bella and I will never be able to leave you alone, no matter how much you want me to. It will just pain me so. Like last night when you said you hated me and wanted me to go away and leave you alone. That was so excruciating to hear-to hear someone that you are so passionately in love with say those dreadful words to you."_ I heard him take a deep breath that was full of pain. I felt so guilty and it made me want to cry from all the wonderful compliments and the loved filled words he said to me. I felt awful that I couldn't return his feelings.

_"Please Isabella."_ He said in anguish._"Please don't ever say those words again. Please don't tell me to leave. I couldn't bare it. Leaving you and hearing those words. It felt like you were stabbing me in the heart."_

It was quiet for a moment. I took a deep breath."I am so sorry Edward. I didn't know. I wouldn't have said that if I had. But I can't return those feelings... I don't feel that that towards you. I don't love you, I 'm sorry."

I heard Edward do a tiny sob before he said,_"That is fine Isabella. I don't expect you to. To have you love me would be the best thing to ever happen to me. But I don't deserve you and your love. You deserve so much better than me. Just please promise me you won't ask me to go away. Even if you get a husband and when you are intimate, I still don't want you to ask me to go away, even though it would hurt like hell. Please promise me."_

Bella did a small smile. It warmed her heart to have someone love her so much."I promise Edward."

Edward let out a relieved sigh_."Thank you my love."_

"Edward. Thank you for answering my question."

_"My pleasure."_ Bella made a did a nervous giggle. She couldn't help but notice the suggestiveness in his tone. Did he want her in that way? She would have to ask him that later when it was time for her next question.

**So what'd you think? Review Please!! :DDD**


	3. Freak

I was tapping her pencil nervously on my desk while taking my calculus test. I could not for the life of me remember how to do this problem! I re-read the problem it seemed a hundred times but it still didn't make sense. I bit my lip. I studied all night last night and still I knew I was going to fail. I sighed. I didn't know what to do.

_"The answer is B."_

I stopped tapping my when I heard Edward. He had never given me test answers before. I looked around. There was no possible way that he could see my test questions. He can't me real. I shook my head. I know that voice is just in my mind. That is the only possible reason that I know the answer. I knew that I did know how to do it, it was just stored in the back of my mind, and now the voice is speaking the answer for me_. Yeah keep telling youself that_. I thought.

_"Bella didn't you hear me? It's B_." I heard Edward say again. I bit my lip surely forming a sore. What else could I do? I had the answer right in my head! It's not like I could ignore it. I filled in the bubble next to B.

I read the next question and of course this one was harder than the last. I scribbled on the side of the paper trying to right out the problem so I could figure it out, but I couldn't. I almost growled out loud in frustration.

_"It's A_." Edward said. I didn't hesitate this time. I immediately filled in the bubble.

It went on like that throught the whole test. Pretty soon I barely had to do my work on the side. He would just tell me the answer. All I heard _was " C...D...A...C...B....D...B....B....A....C_" And I would keep writing down the answers.

I was the first one finished much to my teacher's and everyone else's surprise. They stared at me surprised as I got up and turned my test into the turn in basket on the teacher's desk.

When I sat back down at my chair I whispered, "Thanks Edward."

I heard him chuckle and say,_"You're welcome."_

* * *

I was putting books in my locker when the bain of my life walked up to me. I put on a fake smile when I saw Mike Newton's arrogent face. Mike was the most popular jock at the school, and despite how weird people thought I was, he still would constantly try to ask me out, even though he was already going out with Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Bella." Mike said trying to look and sound sexy.

"Um... hi Mike."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend? We could go to dinner then a movie, go to my house and maybe even have some sex." Mike smirked. I could tell just by looking in his eyes that he thought I would just jump right into his arms and say yes, no matter how much I refused him.

_"Don't do it Bella." _I heard Edward all but growl.

"Sorry Mike. I have plans. I'm uh... going to La Push that weekend. I'm going to see Jacob."

Mike scoffed."That weirdo Indian dude? You _do _know that he is like a year younger than you?"

This made me mad."So what? He is my best friend."

"Well it's not surprising that he is your only friend with _that _attitude. Suriously Bella. If you went out with me once you would have a plethora of new friends. Instead you just sit by your lonesome talking to yourself."

I glared at Mike."Wow Mike. Plethora? I didn't know you knew such a big word."

"Whatever Bella. You'll come around. They all do."

_"Go away Mikey boy." _I heard Edward say.

"Mike just go away. You and the crazy part of my brain that everyone seems to think I have is getting pissed off at your presence."

He pointed at me."You'll see Bella. I know soon you are going to be begging to be in my arms."

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

"You bet I do." He said. He quickly bent down and pecked me on the lips with his. Before I could yell or scream at him, he was gone.

_"I'm going to kill that boy."_

"Edward shut up. It's no big deal. You and I both know that I will never be in speaking distance with him without the public eye."

_"I'd rather you not be in speaking distance with him at all."_

"Well so would I but I _do_ go to school with him and work with him. No matter how much you I and want it, I can't be away from him as much as we would want."

"Hey Freak." I heard from behind me. I spun around and saw the snobby look on Jessica Stanley's face along with her best friend Lauren Mallory. "Done talking to yourself yet?" she asked. Lauren and her snickered.

"Hey Jessica done talking about _yourself _yet?" I gave her a fake smile. I heard Edward chuckle.

Jessica both gave me the same snobby look at the same time. "Whatever freak. I actually came over here to tell you to stay the hell away from Mike. Everyone knows he's already mine."

"I would gladly stay the hell away from Mike. But see Jessica, I would appreciate your help. He doesn't seem to want to leave me alone. Why don't you do both you and I a favor and keep him away from _me? _That way we'd both be happy."

Jessica humped."Maybe I will. But if I see you around Mike again, you will regret it... freak. You should go back to the insane asylum where you belong. But then again I'm not surprised that you talk to yourself since you're the only friend you got." Jessica sneered. She stalked off bumping her shoulder against mine. Lauren soon after followed her exact movements.

I tried to hold back my tears. I knew that I shouldn't have let what Jessica said get to me. But she was right. Well only half right. I do have Jacob, but even still the voice had been with me for so long that it does seem like it is my best friend. No matter how much I said I wanted the voice to go away, I knew that I didn't. I wouldn't feel the same with out it. No matter how crazy I or other people thought I was.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

_"My love. Don't let what she said get to you. I promise soon all this will make sense to you."_

"Yeah you keep saying that." I said coldly.

_"But it's true. Just be patient."_

I rolled my eyes. That all he ever said. I was getting quite irritated and desperate. I couldn't wait to go home. I needed to call Jacob.


End file.
